Eriithol Potfoy
by TheTwoMind
Summary: well, thith thuckth... ii must agree. thii2 ii2 ju2t terriible... Glub! Glub glub glub! T)(is is fun! Glub! can we jutht do the thtupid thummary! I'll Do It, Don't Worry. Actually, Lets Leave It As It Is.
1. Thoulmateth

**AN: I know, I know, work on my other stories… But I had an idea, and I decided to do it… I'm sorry… AND YES I KNOW THE QUIRKS ARE WRONG! BUT I HAVE A REASON!**

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, sat under a cloak shifting a little bit as he tried to get something right. "no… too far to the left, that'th wwrong…" He muttered, a slight lisp in his voice that was only slight because he was muttering it. "ah thcreww it..." He decided, looking up with his glasses to reveal that they had red and blue lenses for some reason.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad, Neville's lost one." A girl with bushy brown hair asked rudely, and a little shyly, barging in.

"no i haven't tho thhovve off and leave me alone." He told her annoyed.

"Are you lisping? Is that something that can't be fixed with magic? I'm Hermione Granger by the way, I'm Muggleborn of course but I've read up a lot so I think I'm pretty much set, what's your name?" She said without shutting up.

"harry potter, but i prefer thollux captor." He told her annoyed, and wondering why she sounded familiar…

"Sollux? Why does that sound so familiar…?" She wondered, tapping her lip confused.

"tho, you thaid thomething about magic getting rid of thith lithp?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it was an assumption, but now that I think about it it's impossible to get rid of a lisp with magic, since magicals don't usually have them for some reason..."

"ah well, jutht wwondered." Sollux said with a shrug. He then frowned as he realised he had been stuttering slightly on the V's and W's…

"That's even more familiar…" She muttered, trying to think.

"wwell i havve a multiple perthonality dithorder…" He explained.

"No, That Stutter…" She frowned, her voice changing slightly.

"kan?" He asked curiously.

"Kan… Kanaya… But You Sound Like Eridan…" She muttered, remembering something.

"again, multiple perthonalitieth." He pointed out.

"But Why Didn't I Remember Before That?" She asked confused.

"probably cauthe you had no reathon to remember." He said with a shrug.

"I… I Suppose, But Then Why Do You Have The Stutter?" She asked him.

"Eritholthprite." He explained. "i got part of it, tho i'm guething that the retht of my quirk ith wwith wwhoevver eridan became." He explained the best he could.

"Since You're two different People…"

"wwe wwere thplit into our old thelveth wwith a couple of each other'th quirkth." He finished her sentence. "tho no, i'm not eridan, thorry to burtht your bubble." He apologised to her.

"No It's My Fault, I Made An Assumption…"

"funny, you remember wwhile athking about a toad, or a frog." Sollux joked.

"Indeed… Well, I Must Be Off, I Did Promise To Help Neville." Kanaya, for that's who she had been in a past life, apologised.

"thee you later kan!" He called to her as she left, having taken Eridan's quirk path in the nicknaming.

 **Hours later**

Sollux stepped into the main hall, his cloak now converted into a scarf, he had been lying a little with the personality thing, it was more that Eridan's personality took over occasionally, meaning rude to those that annoyed him, and constant middle things, of course, he now had some of Eridan's personality in his own, such as constantly wearing a scarf.

"wwell, iit look2 liike potter'2 deciided to be fa2hiionable." A boy with blonde, slicked back hair and a purple streak in the middle said, causing Sollux to feel a painful tugging in his chest, instinctively clutching it, the boy strangely doing the same…

"wwhat did you do?" Sollux asked, gasping in pain.

"ii diidn't do anythiin!" He protested, dropping to his knees and having trouble breathing.

"Sollux Are You Ok?" Kanaya asked, walking over.

"i… i'm fine kan…" Sollux gasped out. "jutht in pain…"

"kan? wwaiit… kan?!" The boy gasped in shock.

"wwell… lookth like we found the other half…" Sollux noted, reaching a hand out to the boy. "thollux captor." He said, knowing what to do.

"eriidan ampora." The boy said shaking it. As soon as their hands shook the pain vanished, but they found a new weight where it had been, letting go and standing up they found that they had some sort of new link.

" _ah thhit…_ " Sollux grumbled.

" _wwell, ii per2onally fiind iit odd that wwe both havve my 2tutter._ " Eridan noted.

" _i kinda aththummed that it wwas jutht a big part of the thprite." Sollux pointed out. "wwe didn't havve the lithp back then._ "

" _ii 2uppo2e…_ " Eridan agreed.

" _tho wwhat'th your name here?_ " Sollux asked.

" _draco malfoy, iit'2 a very iimportant name._ "

" _yeah thure, thould i care?_ "

" _no._ "

" _jutht checking._ "

"So Are You Two Going To Actually Talk Or Just Stare Into Each Other's Eyes All Day?" Kanaya asked.

"wwhat are you talkiin about?" Eridan asked confused.

"wwe wwere jutht talking." Sollux told her.

"No You Were Staring Into Each Other's Eyes."

" _wwere wwe?_ " Eridan asked Sollux.

"wwell, wwhile wwe wwere talking." Sollux said with a shrug.

"Sollux You Replied To Nothing." Kanaya told him.

"really? huh, that'th weird…"

"iit mu2t be part a the liink." Eridan suggested.

"maybe…"

"You Both Spoke." Kanaya told them.

"kan, d'you mind making thure wwe talk out loud?" Sollux asked carefully.

"Whenever I'm Around I Will." She promised.

"thank2 kan." Eridan thanked with a nod.

"It's No Problem." She assured him.

"Harry Mate! What are you doing with this slimy snake?" A redhead asked rudely barging in and shoving Kanaya to the side.

Eridan and Sollux didn't even need to think before they raised their left hands, flipping him off in sync.

"thcrew you, wwe're not mateth." Sollux told him.

"and ii am not a 2limy 2nake for one 2nake2 are actually dry iit'2 a common mii2conception." Eridan added.

"What's with your stupid lisp mate? And shove off snake!" The boy said stupidly, as everyone with half a brain back away, other than Kanaya who was on the floor clutching her gut for some reason, and the ginger dumbass.

"oh you're iin for iit now, your 2o 2crewed…" Eridan chuckled, stepping aside as Sollux took his glasses off, revealing that his eyes were pure shades of red and blue, as in the white of his left was blue, the iris was blue, and the pupil was blue, the same with his right eye but with red instead.

"only a thpecific group are allowwed to make fun of my lithp… and you aren't one of them…" He told him, his hands and eyes crackling with energy. "you thhould be glad i don't cull you ath much ath i wwithh i could…" He told him, before the idiot raised into the air. "ath it ith i'll jutht throww you into the lake." He decided, as the fool went flying into the sky, heading straight for the lake. "jutht tho everyone knowwth, my lithp ith not thomething to mock, it'th for you own good." He explained to those who were still there, putting his glasses back on and high fiving Eridan.

"2o ii notiiced that youre wweariing my scarf" Eridan pointed out.

"tho i may havve thome of your trait'th, it'th altho comfy." Sollux explained, before they entered the great hall.

Malfoy, Draco was skipped over, to Eridan's confusion, as was Hermione Granger, to Kanaya's and, to the confusion of the entire school, Harry Potter… Eventually they were the only ones left, and the lady frowned at three names.

"Ampora, Eridan!" She called out. Eridan stepped forwards, fingering his wand at the confused and disgusted looks he was being given.

"athholeth…" Sollux muttered annoyed.

"Sounds To Me Like Youre Acting Like His Matesprit." Kanaya noted.

"no! it'th jutht becauthe wwe wwere prototyped together, wwe got a link noww." He explained.

Eridan sat under the hat annoyed.

" _ **Well, this is odd…**_ " The hat somehow said curiously.

" _wwho ii2 thii2?_ " Eridan asked curiously.

" _ **I'm the sorting hat of course! Oh dear… Genocide isn't good…**_ "

" _courthe it'th not, he jutht cant help it._ " Sollux's voice somehow intruded.

" _ **How are you doing this?! I'm supposed to be reading his mind! Not yours!**_ "

" _look further ahead, that'll tell you everything._ " Sollux told it.

" _ **Hmm… Ah, a shared mind eh? Looks to me like you'll be starting all kinds of chaos, but tell me, which house would you both prefer if you were still Erisol?**_ "

" _probably anythin wwhere wwe havve acce22 to iinformatiion._ " Eridan decided.

" _yeah, pretty much._ " Sollux agreed.

" _ **Then that's where you shall go…**_ RAVENCLAW!" The hat roared out, as Eridan's robes changed to Ravenclaw, only for everything to go very weird when Sollux's robes also changed.

"wwhat the thhit?!" Sollux shouted confused.

"Ah, yes I should have mentioned, they're soul mates, or rather soul linked." The hat corrected itself, remembering that Sollux and Eridan thought with troll terms.

"Soul linked?" McGonagall asked confused.

"It's an old thing, look it up." The hat said sassily. "Wow I love this personality! Keepin' it!" It decided, as Dumbledore groaned.

"Tho, wwhat do i do?" Sollux asked.

"For now, just stand there, it's likely you'll be sorted into Ravenclaw, but if not, we will find a way around it…" Dumbledore grumbled in a bad mood.

"Maryam, Kanaya!"

"no you cant!" Sollux shouted with a grin, getting a laugh from everyone except McGonagall

" _ **Hmm… For you… Perhaps… What would you say your most important trait is, if you had to guess?**_ "

" _Hmm… I Would Say That My Previous Marriage To Rose Or My Rainbow Drinking Status._ " She decided.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Captor, Thollux?"

"it'th thollux!" Sollux shouted.

"He Meant Sollux." Kanaya explained, sitting down.

"Captor, Sollux!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat roared instantly, Sollux sitting down with a shrug next to Eridan.

"wwaiit…" Eridan told him as he reached for the food, as soon as Sollux stopped, which is when he spoke, a hand stabbed a piece of meat with a large fork, right where Sollux's hand would have been.

"ah cod…" A voice groaned upset.

"M33na)(! You could )(ave )(urt )(im!" A girls voice told the other girl upset.

"hey, relax, i didn't, so it's fin right?"

"… fef?" Sollux and Eridan asked hopefully, getting the girls attention.

"Sollux? –Eridan?" The girl asked hopefully.

"it'th me." Sollux said, giving her a smile.

"iit'2 me as well fef." Eridan told her, hoping she didn't hate him.

"You're both ok! Oh this is glubbing great!" She said happily. "Glub, glub, glub glub glub!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Wait, w)(y are you stuttering Sollux?" She asked confused.

"eritholthprite." Sollux explained.

"O)(! T)(at's w) (appened to me as well!" He exclaimed excitedly. "S33?" She asked, making the smallest catface as she did.

"ii see iit now…" Eridan noted.

"It's 'cause I was part of Fefetasprite! It was fun, and t)(en I exploded…"

"thorry about that." Sollux apologised.

"It's fine! I know you meant w)(at you said, and didn't mean to make us sw33t, precious, fefetasplode!" She told the two of them, hugging them.

"So Does That Mean That The Nepeta Side Is Here As Well?" Kanaya asked.

"Yea)(, but s)(e's on the )(ufflepuff table… Maybe we'll s33 )(er later?" She wondered.

"wwe wwiill." Eridan assured her.


	2. Catfithh

**AN: Hi**

Sollux went down the stairs yawning loudly, adjusting his glasses.

"ah, 2ollux, ju2t the man ii wwanted to talk to." Eridan said, heading down a different staircase.

"thhit, i forgot you wwere here ath well…" Sollux groaned annoyed.

")(ey! no arguing! Feferi told them, jumping them from behind.

"Well, I See Now That You Aren't Going To Kill Each Other." Kanaya decided, coming down the stairs, holding her stomach.

"are you ok?" Eridan asked.

"No. I Have A Hole In My Stomach Thanks To That Ginger, And Rebirth." Kanaya explained, lifting her shirt to show a hole that was a perfect hole, going through her entire body without anything falling out.

"eww, that'th jutht grothh." Sollux complained.

"kan, ii'm 2o 2orry." Eridan apologised.

"It's Fine. I Don't Really Mind Anymore." She explained, waving the apology away. "Come On, Let's Go Eat, We Can Go See Nepeta, Since We Only Have To Stay At Our Tables On Important Nights." She told them, as they all headed down.

"tho wwhat did you wwant two talk about?" Sollux asked Eridan.

"ii don't remember now, 2o iit probably wwa2n't iimportant." He said with an obnoxious shrug.

"alright, jutht checking." Sollux said with an equally obnoxious shrug.

"If You Would Stop Measuring Your Human Shame Rods For A Moment?" Kanaya asked as they entered.

"eww. that'th grothh." Sollux complained, shivering.

POUNCE!

FREAKOUT!

FALL OVER!

Sollux ended up on the floor with Kanaya and Eridan, a girl with a very familiar blue hat and cat mouth sitting on top of their laps, they were stacked on top of each other.

":33 this is pawsitively puuuuurrfect! :33 you're all ok! h33 h33!" The girl said happily.

"hello two you ath wwell nepeta." Sollux said semi-sarcastically.

"hello nepeta, iit'2 actually refre2hiing to 2ee you." Eridan greeted.

":33 oh! i didn't s33 you there!" She said surprised.

"wwell that'2 not depre22iing at all…" He noted sarcastically.

":33 you sound diffurent..." She noted.

"being eritholthrpite wwill do that two someone, wwe got each other'th quirkth." Sollux explained.

Nepeta gave an understanding nod. ":33 can't say i codpletely understand…" She punned with a shrug.

"cod2 are fi2h, not cat2." Eridan pointed out.

Nepeta giggled playfully.

Sollux rolled his eyes and patted Nepeta on the head like she was a cat, getting a happy purr…

"can you get off of uth noww? it'th hard to breathe at the bottom of the pile." Sollux asked, having trouble breathing.

":33 oops! sorry!" She apologized, hopping off and giving a happy smile. ":33 it's sooo good to s33 you!" She told them.

"i can thee wwhere kk wwath comin' from wwith thothe old inthult'th you know." Sollux admitted.

":33 i was catually diagnosed with it!" Nepeta said, hugging everyone.

"wwhich ith wwhy your in the friendly houthe…" He trailed off understanding.

Nepeta just gave a happy grin.

"uH, aM I INTERUPTING SOMETHING OR, iS THIS JUST ONE OF THOSE THINGS,,,,,,,," A voice asked nervously.

"theriouthly? Ith everyone here?" Sollux asked sarcastically.

"uH, sORRY, i'M JUST A 8IT CONFUSED,,,,,,,," The voice said.

"oh great, it'th the tavrithprite one." He complained.

"i'M SORRY,,,,,,,, i JUST WANTED TO, uH, sAY HI,,,,,,,," The voice, who was a boy with prosthetic legs from the waist down, said quietly.

"it'th fine. i jutht wathn't expecting it." Sollux said with a sigh.

"wwell, ii do hope that vvrii2ka ii2n't here." Eridan said with a haughty sniff.

"Sorry to 8urst your 8u88le!" A girl said from behind the boy, pushing a wheel chair around, with a grin.

":33 vwiskers?" Nepeta asked curiously.

"Hey Nepeta, 8een a while huh?" 'Vwiskers' said with a chuckle.

"tho, what did you get from tav?" Sollux asked.

"Heh,,,,,,,, This is actually kinda em8arrasing,,,,,,,, I, uh, I kinda can't move my arm, it's going to 8e amput8d next year,,,,,,,," She explained. "My legs are num8, I stum8le over my words, it's mostly physical stuff,,,,,,,," She mumbled embarrassed, everyone noting that the left arm was just dangling at her side.

"uH,,,,,,,, vRISKA?" The boy called out as he started swaying.

"Just fall 8ackwards," She told him, pushing the wheelchair forwards to catch him. "He loses control of his legs sometimes, the prosthetics help him walk a little but not well, he insists on practicing though." She explained.

"wwell, iit'2 2trange to 2ee you beiing niice to tav." Eridan decided.

"Yeah, I think he had a heart attack the first time I showed him the prosthetics, I made them myself actually, found an equius in the dream 8u88les that taught me 8efore I was re8orn." She said with a grin.

":33 wow! i can't purrrrlieve it!" Nepeta exclaimed, examining them.

"yEAH,,,,,,,, i COULD 8ARELY 8ELIEVE IT WHEN SHE SHOWED ME THEM,,,,,,,, nOT TO MENTION WHEN WE MET EACHOTHER AS NEIGH8OURS,,,,,,,,"

"Yeah, it was kinda dorky, he was still stuck in his wheelchair at this point, and my arm was still sorta responsive, anyway, he fell out of it when he saw me and I kinda freaked out, thinking I was in hell,,,,,,,, Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnd then we realised we were neigh8ours and like, instantly we calmed down and started to talk, we hadn't really 8een a8le to last time, and we ended up as friends," Vriska explained, giving a laugh.

"tho, ith anyone elthe here? jutht wondering, have either of you theen anyone? vrithka? tavroth?" Sollux asked Vriska and the boy named Tavros.

"nO,,,,,,,, bUT I THINK THAT MAY8E THERE'S SOMEONE THAT DIDN'T UNFUSE" Tavros said questioningly.

"Yeah 8ut he's a year younger, I think, I didn't really care, I was working on the legs at the time so,,,,,,,," Vriska said with a shrug.

":33 equius?!" Nepeta asked, pouncing onto Tavros' lap excitedly.

"i THINK IT WAS,,,,,,,, 8UT MAY8E NOT?" He said nervously.

"nepeta! get down! you'll )(urt yourself!" Feferi told her, right before Nepeta slid off of Tavros and onto her back.

":33 oopsie!" She giggled happily.

"Aaaaaaaand that's when Tavros' allergies go off." Vriska called, right after Tavros started having a sneezing fit.

"Tho, ith he actually allergic?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah, she must have cat hair on her."

"we )(ave a pet cat, tuna usually rubs against our legs." Feferi explained.

"You live together?"

"well… i guess? it's more like we just… aremaybeinabitofarelations)(ipevent)(oug)(wereadoptedsisters?" She said quickly.

"huh, cool." Sollux said without a care.

"you're acting really c)(ill about t)(is."

"no, i'm jutht not taking it in yet, once i do i'll freak out." He corrected.

"o)(. i guess t)(at makes sense."

"wwaiit, don't human2 havve rule2 about that?" Eridan asked confused.

"adopted, not actually related, so it's ok legally, but not socially, w)(ich is w)(y we try to keep it secret…" She explained.

"riight, human2 are wweiird."

"yea)(, t)(ey are! but w)(o cares? it's wondfurfull in its own way!" Feferi said with a grin, helping Nepeta up as she did.

":33 yeah! i may be breaking some rules but who really cares? not cod that's fur sure!" Nepeta agreed, bouncing up and landing on her hands, flipping back onto her feet.

"jutht a band of mith… a thcrew it, _eridan?_ " He tried to say, failing due to something in his throat, and asking Eridan.

"ju2t a band of miithfiit2" He said for him.

"It Would Certainly Seem That Way." Kanaya agreed.


	3. Nepeta needth a hug

**AN: Sup?**

Sollux rolled his dual coloured eyes at Eridan in the transfiguration class as he was reprimanded for not having a wand. "none of them wwork for me, tho i jutht do thith." He explained, his eyes and hands crackling with energy again before the matchstick somehow became a needle. "tho yeah, i don't wwant one of eridan'th thtupid thcience thhtickth." He finished with a shrug.

" _2eriiou2ly? you had to briing iit up?_ " Eridan complained through the link.

" _hey, i didn't wwant twwo, but thometimeth you gotta deal wwith it, or do theadwwellerth not do that?_ " He retorted with an eye roll.

":33 fefuri! :33 look!" Nepeta called as she turned the matchstick into a cat.

"T)(at's clawsome!" Feferi punned in awe.

"Uh,,,,,,,, Tavros, you ok?" Vriska asked Tavros as he struggled to do the spell.

"uH, yEAH I'M FINE, i GUESS,,,,,,,," He reassured her. "i JUST CAN'T GET THIS TO WORK,,,,,,,,"

"Well, I'm sure you'll manage it, just keep trying, may8e we're missing something o8vious!" She decided.

Kanaya rolled her eyes as she cast the spell perfectly, without messing about like the others were… Though it was odd that she was reborn, while all the others had traits of each other due to prototyping… Perhaps something was up?

Eridan cast the spell quickly, somehow going from matchstick, to harpoon. "… ii don't evven wwanna knoww howw ii glubbed thiis up 2o much…" He decided.

"Yeah, I mean, what, how do you even get this, from a matchstick?!" Vriska agreed, staring at the Catenative Doomsday Dice Cascader sitting on her own desk.

"ok, that maketh no thenth." Sollux agreed.

"D- This may be much more difficult than I anticipated…" A voice mused in the corner, Nepeta's highly sensitive ears picking it up and causing her to look behind her to see the voice.

":33 equius?" She asked curiously.

"D- It… D- Appears I have been discovered." The person said in shock.

"Nepeta, please just stay calm, we need to )(ave at least one successful lesson, remember?" Feferi begged.

":33 but, but equius… :33 he's right there…" Nepeta said sadly.

"I know, we can talk to )(im later t)(oug)(, but you promised t)(em t)(at you would try and sit t)(roug)( t)(e first lesson." Feferi reminded her.

"D- The highb100d is correct, it is wise to talk later." Equius agreed.

":33 fine… :33 but only beclaws i don't have a choice…" Nepeta agreed with a sad sigh.

"tho, wwho did thhe promithe?" Sollux asked curiously. "or ith that twwo perthonal?" He reversed quickly.

":33 … :33 i have to go to therapy when i'm not here…" Nepeta admitted embarrassed.

"tho? i do ath wwell, evven if it'th for different reathonth." Sollux told her. "thankth twwo eridan i get vviolent really eathy…" He explained.

"I… Am Actually The Same, My OCD Tendencies Are So Bad I Need To Have Time Alone Sometimes." Kanaya added.

"aND, i HAVE ANXIETY,,,,,,,," Tavros added.

"I have to get therapy sometimes, I have these um…" Vriska tried to say, trailing off unable to say it.

"sHE GETS THESE MOMENTS WHERE SHE FEELS WORTHLESS,,,,,,,," Tavros finished for her.

"Yeah, it….. Yeah….." She agreed, giving a one armed shrug.

"tho yeah, you're not alone in thith, jutht remember that." Sollux told Nepeta with a smile that exposed the many teeth that gave him his signature lisp.

":33 please don't smile like that." Was Nepeta's response, bring the group into a giggle fit, even Eridan who gave a haughty chuckle.

 **A while later**

Sollux leaned against the tree with the others, Tavros included since they were lying down. "equiuth! you got thome thplainin twwo do!" He shouted in a dumb voice, getting laughs from everyone.

"D- I suppose I do, ask away." He agreed.

"…" Everyone was silent, waiting for someone else to ask the first question.

":33 why didn't you find me?" Nepeta asked quietly.

"D- I could not, for some reason our link was disrupted in a way I do not understand, meaning I could not find you, I am sorry." He explained with a sigh. "D- If I could have, I would have wasted minus minutes to find you." He promised her.

POUNCE!

Nepeta tackled the STRONG indigoblood happily.

"Aaaaand t)(ere goes Nepeta's arm." Feferi predicted, just before Nepeta missed and landed on her arm hard. "Called it." She announced sadly.

"you're really good at that. like, really good, you uthed two doing it?" Sollux asked curiously.

"She's really clumsy…" Feferi explained. "And by t)(at I mean she ends up tripping or somet)(ing similar multiple times a day." She added.

"Wow. You Must Have Your Hands Full With Her." Kanaya remarked.

"W333ll… Maybe not wit)( )(er…" Feferi said with a grin that did not belong on her face.

"eww, ii don't wanna hear about thii2!" Eridan complained, sticking his fingers in his ears quickly.

Feferi giggled at the childish display her former moirail was giving off.

":33 you didn't mean to make me think you furgot right?" Nepeta checked as she left the lake, soaking wet due to rolling into it after hurting her arm."

"D- Of course not, such a cruel act is deplorable to anyone, not even a lowb100d." He confirmed.

"aaand there goeth our k rating." Sollux joked, getting more laughs.

"ii thiink wwe lo2t that year2 ago." Eridan remarked.

"Or We Never Had One."

"Or it just broke a w)(ile ago."

":33 or it wasn't aware!"

"oR, iT WAS JUST TIRED,,,,,,,,"

"Or, uh, it was actually a t rating."

"D- This is not funny." Equius ruined the joking mood by being unable to get the joke, getting lots of joking boos from the others.

"you ruined it." Sollux complained.

"B33 *starts purring a sick beat*" A voice purred out from nearby, as everyone turned to Nepeta.

":33 that wasn't me!" She protested.

"then… who wath it?" Sollux asked confused, before the voice started, as claimed, purring a sick beat.

"D- I recognise the voice. D- It is that of the Nepeta from the other side of the retcon." Equius claimed.

"T)(e w)(at?" Feferi asked confused.

"It's a thing that John did, made Meenah leave me,,,,,,,," Vriska murmured sadly.

"tho, what ith it?" Sollux pressed.

"It caused changes to the timeline, like making it so I never died, meaning Tavrisprite was never made. The other me made all of the sprites instead of Gamzee, made things 8etter really,,,,,,,," She said with a one arm shrug.

"Well, Equius, you said you recognized her?" Feferi asked curiously.

"D- Well, it is actually Nepeta and the human knight, the sprite one that is, they fused together at some point, becoming a they called Davepetasprite^2." He corrected.

")(u)(…" Feferi gave a shrug as she went to go investigate, the others, Tavros included in his wheelchair, following after her.


	4. I give kitty a hug Cauthe you won't

**AN: Hi**

Sollux looked over the hill at the person that they had found.

"D-} As I said, fused with the knight." Equius repeated.

"you diid thay that…" Sollux agreed.

"B33 not our fault, i mean, my fault, it's clawfully obvious that it's not my fault." The person said, stretching like a cat.

":33 don't say that! :33 i didn't… :33 i didn't do anything…" Nepeta mumbled upset.

"B33 you ok? B33 cat got your tongue?" The person asked, snickering at the pun a lot.

"thtop iit, can't you thee you're hurting her?" Sollux said annoyed.

"B33 no, i can't. B33 i don't see what the problem is…"

"Nepeta's sensitive! Even more t)(an s)(e used to be!" Feferi shouted annoyed.

"D-} Remember, this is from the other side of the retcon, we should remember that they don't have the same kind of fusion that we did." Equius reminded them.

"wwhat? they wwere prototyped ju2t liike us!" Eridan exclaimed.

"D-} Not exactly, they're a squared sprite, not to mention perfectly content with existence, as well as half human, half troll." Equius explained.

"sO? tHEY STILL HURT NEPETA, aND THAT'S JUST MEAN,,,,,,,," Tavros added.

The person tilted their head in confusion.

"B33 what's the problem? B33 it should be simple right?" They asked.

":33 n-no… :33 leave me alone!" Nepeta shouted, running off before anyone could stop her.

"B33 what's her purroblem?" The person asked, snickering at the pun.

"STOP LAUG)(ING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Feferi screamed angrily, doing a pretty good impression of Karkat.

Sollux looked around, giving a sigh before he took off across the lake, intent on cutting Nepeta off, his eyes and hands crackling with energy that kept the water away from him.

"B33 wow, good karkitty voice! B33 but i catually can't tell what the purroblem is…" The person said embarrassed.

"the problem ii2 that nep ii2 2en2iitiivve, and you ju2t up2et her…" Eridan told them sternly.

"B33 how? B33 she was fine back when i was just her."

"That's The Problem… She's Different Now, Her Natural Personality And Mindset In a Human Body Means She Becomes Diagnosed, And Other Parts She's Always Had But Were Never Triggered Into Being A Difficulty Now Are…" Kanaya explained.

"B33 like what?"

"S)(ut up…" Feferi muttered, looking over the lake at the mess Sollux had made.

"fef." Eridan said quietly.

")(uh)(?" She turned to look at him.

"go, ii'll handle thii2 one. go fiind nep…" He told her with a nod.

Feferi was silent for a moment before nodding and running to the lake, diving in with practiced movements.

"D-} We should consider that this version is crossed with the knight, thus they have a much different mindset to her." Equius pointed out.

"That's no excuse, Nepeta's a sensitive kid, no matter who you're prototyped with,,,,,,,, You should at least consider people's feelings, so how a8out we just kick this jerk out of this place?" Vriska argued.

"B33 i honestly can't figure out why you're so angry, i just don't get it…" The person said upset.

"the problem ii2 that you made nep cry." Eridan told them. "you made the swweetheart cry, you heartle22 mon2ter…" He growled.

"B33 i'm nepeta though… B33 and dave, but still, i'm nepeta as well…" They mumbled.

"D-} Let me try something here." Equius requested, before changing his square sunglasses for a pointed pair, his voice also changing with it. "D-} Touch my muscles." He said, with a robotic voice.

The person bounced up laughing instantly. "B33 you're on both sides? B33 clawsome!" They shouted happily, before running off laughing away.

"… ii2n't that wwhere nep ran off to?" Eridan asked worried.

 **Minutes ago**

Nepeta sat against the tree, hugging her legs as she sobbed.

"nepeta? you here?" She heard Sollux asked worried. "ii knoww you probably wwanna be left alone, but ii wwanted to make thure you're ok…" He explained, as he approached the tree she was hiding behind.

":33 g-go away… :33 go talk to that copycat instead…" She told him, reflexively punning.

"yeah, thure, once ii'm thure that thith kitty-cat ith alright." He said, punning back, getting a little giggle that was quickly replaced by tears.

":33 w-why are you still here? :33 don't you just have something to do?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"nepeta, you… do knoww that wwe're friendth right? friendth help each other out." He told her honestly… "and bethideth, you're a kitty-cat, i like catth." He added, getting another little giggle sob.

":33 reely?"

"yep, also, that'th a fithh pun, not a cat pun." He noted.

Nepeta was silent for a bit, before watching in shock as Sollux walked over to her, and simply sat down beside her.

"thometimeth you jutht need thomeone to talk to." He explained, giving her a nod.

":33 … :33 thanks…"

Feferi came out of the water gasping, before, soaking wet, making her way to the two behind the tree. "Nepeta? You )(ere?" She asked worried, and a little angry at that person being a jerk…

Sollux gave Nepeta a look, one that said, 'you call her, i'm not letting your matethprit worry'.

":33 i'm over here…" She called out, sniffing as she did so.

Feferi made her way over to her as fast as she could, with her clothes soaked and dragging her down. "You ok Nepeta?" She asked her, sitting down on her opposite side.

":33 yeah, now i am… :33 i guess, i just don't get it…" She mumbled. ":33 why are they so mean?"

"honethtly? i think it'th cauthe they're futhed wwith thtrider, and the one that wwath futhed wwath having exithtential ithhueth, tho they're probably thtill adjuthting to evverything." Sollux said honethtly, I mean honestly.

")(u)(… I never considered t)(at…"

"altho, i'm pretty thure that thtrider wwath abuthed by hith guardian." Sollux added. "tho it'th both our fault and theirth." He finished with a shrug.

":33 can we stay here for a bit?" Nepeta asked, having calmed down mostly, and now leaning against Sollux's chest.

"if feferi'th alright wwith it, then thure." Sollux agreed, looking at Feferi, who nodded. "tho, wwhy are you leanin on me?"

":33 fefuri is soaking wet, and i just want to hug a furiend…" She explained.

"and not a matethprit, i got it." He understood, letting her leaning against him, casually.

"Just don't go stealing )(er, ok?" Feferi told him.

"that'th my plan, i'll catnap her." He joked, making a pun at the same time, getting a giggle from Nepeta.

"At least ask! I'm sure we could find a quadrant for you. Catually we probably could…" She said, going from jokey to serious.

"moirail? that'th the only nice one that'th not romantic, not offence nepeta." He questioned, apologising to Nepeta quickly.

":33 it's furine, you don't see me that way, i don't mind." She said with a little nod.

"yeah, that'th wwhat i meant." He nodded, stroking Nepeta's hair without even thinking, getting a cute little purr from her. "that'th adorable. But not in a thexually romantic wway." He said with a grin.

 **With Eridan**

The person, who had introduced themselves as Davepetasprite^2, was now listening to the others explain problems to the two sides, which were slowly learning the problems.

"so yeah. that'2 wwhy." Eridan finished his explanation.

"B33 so… B33 the reason i'm being a jerk is because now i've got time for my halves to start showing their flaws?" They checked.

"Yes, That About Covers It." Kanaya agreed.

"B33 oh, i should say sorry to the othfur nepeta then…" They decided.

"D-} Yes, you should." Equius said calmly.

"so, ii've been wwonderiin, wwhy are you 2tiil fu2ed?" Eridan asked.

"B33 beclaws i'm a combo of two sprites, not two people and a puuurrrrnelsprite!" They explained, with a grin.

"Makes… Some Sense I Suppose. But It Does Make Me Wonder Why I'm Here…" Kanaya grumbled.

"wwhat are you glubbiin about kan?" Eridan asked confused.

"Everyone Else Is Either Seperated Sprite Parts Or Full Sprites, So Why Am I Here?" She asked him, giving a shrug.

"D-} That is a good question." Equius agreed.

"B33 that's true, but i think that there might be a reason, i just don't know it yet!" Davepetasprite^2 said cheerily.

 **Back with Sollux**

Sollux gave a sigh as Nepeta rubbed her head against his leg. "you're really takin thith wwhole cat thing to a neww levvel." He pointed out.

":33 you're my furiend! :33 also cuddles are furun." Nepeta admitted with a grin.

"… i can't do it, that ith twwo adorable twwo handle…" He mumbled, going into sorta real but fake shock at how adorable she was being.


	5. oh thith ith gonna thuck

**AN: Hi! I've been having some trouble writing lately…**

Sollux rolled his dual coloured eyes as Eridan and Nepeta had a thumb war like immature morons, well, Eridan was, Nepeta was just being Nepeta…

"look, as much as i'd love to listfin to more of your shellf important abaloney i kinda gotta go do stuff like keep an eye on feferi" A girl who Sollux vaguely remembered attacking him with a fork, said to someone over what looked like sea shell.

"M33na)(! Do you )(ave to k33p an eye on us?" Feferi complained to the girl, giving her a sad look.

"yup" The girl, Meenah, said without hesitation. "you think youre gonna be allowed to come ere on your own?" She asked sarcastically, messing with Feferi's hair. "plus i wanna find shouty" She added. "hes usually fun to talk to" She noted with a shrug.

"wwho are you?" Sollux asked bluntly, having no memory of her except for a few fuzzy images.

"meenah"

"yeah i got that. you're much meaner than fef or eridan." He told her, getting facepalms from everyone at his just… just terrible, god awful, just… terrible, pun. "oh, tho my joketh thuck?" He complained, giving a scowl that showed off his many teeth.

Meenah gagged at the sight of them, covering her mouth and running off to go throw up.

"You didn't )(ave to do t)(at you know." Feferi told him with a smile.

"yeah, but thhe doethn't theem vvery nice." He explained.

"No! S)(e's r33ly nice! S)(e just kind of… S)(e doesn't like responsibility, mostly beclaws of )(er past life meaning s)(e'd )(ave to look after all t)(e ot)(er races." Feferi said quickly.

"like i thaid, doethn't theem vvery nice." He repeated, making sure to emphasise the theem-I MEAN SEEM!

"wwell wwhatevver ii2 wwrong wwiith her iit doe2n't mean she can be a cod awwful per2on. otherwwii2e ii'd be perfectly fin." Eridan pointed out.

"I know, but s)(e just doesn't do well wit)( lots of responsibility." Feferi explained, playing with her fingers anxiously.

"thoundth like thhe'th a thlacker" Sollux noted, lisping away.

"S)(e's r33ly not…" Feferi mumbled, folding into herself.

"not doing wwell wwith rethponthibility meanth thlacker if there ithn't a vvalid reathon for it." He told her, standing his ground…

 **Later**

The group relaxed at the lake, with Davepetasprite^2, the sprite being attached due to comfort reasons, having joined them.

":33 do you hear that?" Nepeta asked, hearing something.

"Yea)(! I t)(oug)(t I was imagining it!" Feferi agreed.

"i'm hearing it twwo." Sollux agreed.

"ii can hear 2omefin but ii don't knoww wwhat" Eridan agreed.

"D- I hear nothing." Equius refused, snapping a pair of knitting needles. "D- Oh fiddlesti%..." He grumbled, getting another pair from Kanaya.

"I Do Not Hear Anything Other Than This Strange Buzzing In My Ears" Kanaya said, unsure what she was meant to be hearing.

"B33 sorry but no" Davepetasprite^2 told them with a shrug.

"i CAN HEAR SOMETHING,,," Tavros added shyly, having taken a while to hear it.

"Yeah, so can I,,,,,,,," Vriska agreed, holding her limp arm with a sigh.

Nepeta looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"wwait, ith it coming from the foretht?" Sollux asked, hearing the noise come from the forest, along with Eridan.

"Water you talking about? It's coming from t)(e lake." Feferi said confused.

"wwe're heariin diifferent 2ounds aren't wwe…" Eridan deadpanned.

":33 it's the water fur me!" Nepeta added.

"right, tho about thith, nepeta and i go check the foretht thince wwe can't breathe underwwater, and fef and eridan go check the lake." Sollux decided, getting up to go check the forest.

"that make2 2en2e." Eridan agreed.

"Alrig)(t! You going to be ok Nepeta?" Feferi checked, getting a nod from the catgirl. The two sea-dwellers dived into the lake with a practiced motion, the two land-dwellers heading to the forest.

"So,,,,,,,, Should we go check out our sound or…?" Vriska asked confused.

 **In the lake**

Eridan shot through the water, cutting through it easily while Feferi seemed to be dragged behind by something, causing her to grab his leg as so not to be left behind. Eridan opened his mouth to speak before Feferi covered it, her mouth shut and looking she was holding her breathe. Eridan pulled her hand away and spoke under the water, albeit with some gurgles. "wwhat are you doiin?" He asked annoyed.

Feferi's eyes widened as she gestured at her mouth then held her neck, trying to say something.

"ju2t say iit." He told her, grabbing her face and pulling her mouth open, letting water flow into her mouth, as she started gagging, unable to breathe. "fef?" He asked worried, shaking her, before letting go and swimming in circles panicking. Having an idea he grabbed her, getting her attention once more, before swimming around like they had used to when they were back on Alternia, Feferi quickly started to breathe again, swimming after him and giggling away. After a few minutes they stopped, Feferi realising she was breathing under the water and touching her throat confused.

"I t)(oug)(t I couldn't do t)(is anymore…" She muttered.

"it'2 'cau2e you'vve been liivviin abovve the wwater for a wwhiile noww." He told her, rolling his eyes under the goggles he had put on at some point. "2o you 2tarted thinkin you couldn't breathe underwwater." He explained.

"But… W)(y didn't you )(ave t)(at problem?"

"'cau2se ii u2ed to liivve abovve the wwater, 2o ii'm u2ed to iit." He pointed out. "anywway you better keep movviin" He told her. "ii can't hear the 2ound that you can" He said, letting her take the lead and investigate.

At the very bottom of the lake, not at the middle but just the ground at the bottom, sat what looked like a little girl, holding a sealed box in her arms carefully, looking around confused. She had what looked like Vriska's jacket on but in a different colour style and with tears in it.

"wwho'2 that?" He asked Feferi confused.

")(ow would I know?" She asked back, just as confused.

"'cau2e 2he ha2 your colour2" He pointed out.

"Colours?"

"fu2hiia" He explained. "and your goggle2, and your fin2, but al2o nep2 coat and mouth" He noted.

"T)(at sounds like a bad description of Fefetasprite." Feferi pointed out.

Eridan looked to Feferi, having an idea.

"No… You t)(ink?" She asked in shock.

"iit make2 2en2e riight?"

"T)(at's w)(at scares me…" She muttered, the two swimming down to the ground, softly landing.

"wwho are you?" Eridan asked the girl instantly, not even giving Feferi time to open her mouth.

"-Eridan!" She shouted annoyed, "You can't just say t)(at!"

"but ii ju2t diid." He pointed out, turning to look at the girl. "wwell?" The girl didn't say a thing. "talk!" He shouted annoyed.

"Maybe s)(e doesn't like talking?" Feferi offered.

A sound proved her wrong, as they both looked at the girl again, seeing her mouth move ever so slightly as a noise came out.

"wwhy ii2 her mouth movviin?" Eridan asked confused.

"You can't )(ear )(er?"

"no"

"Weird! )(er name's Fefeta! You were rig)(t!" She shouted excitedly.

"wweiird" Eridan frowned, staring the girl down in her mismatched eyes.

 **Forest. Earlier.**

Sollux walked through the forest with Nepeta, occasionally working together to dodge whatever came rushing at them. "tho, wwhat do you think it ith?" He asked her.

":33 i don't know but it should be fun!" She said happily.

"wwhy diid wwe havve twwo get theperated noww a all timeth?" A voice grumbled, lisping and stuttering a lot.

"… did you hear that?" Sollux hissed to Nepeta, who jumped up onto a tree branch.

":33 uh huh!" She agreed, ready to defend herself.

"ii mean, really! jutht becauthe ii hiit her a liittle twwo hard thhe goeth runniing off liike that!" The voice ranted annoyed.

"You really, uH, dON'T GET IT?" Another voice asked, sounding pained.

"wwhat? you thtill thtable?" The first voice asked worried.

"I… i'M FINE, just a lITTLE WOOZY…" The second replied, as two kids made their ways through the forest, passing Sollux and Nepeta easily.

"good cauthe ii'm not gonna try and help or anythiing. wwe both knoww ii'm not good at iit." The first said, a boy with Eridan's sunglasses, but Sollux's lenses, and a green jacket, similar to Nepeta's but a much more acidic colour.

"Alright, i uH, i gUESS THAT'S FINE" The second said, a… Kid of unidentifiable gender, wearing what looked like a hospital gown, but like it was added too in order to be worn as normal clothes, as well as a scarf, in a pretty nice blue colour, like Eridan's but lighter in shade, dragging along the floor with one arm.

"wwhere could thhe havve gotten twwo?" The boy wondered, adjusting his coat uncomfortably.

"How should I, uH, kNOW WHERE SHE WENT?" The other asked with a shrug.

Sollux moved with Nepeta, getting in front of the two kids quickly.

"wwho are you?" Sollux asked instantly.

"nameth eriithol. get outta my wway" The boy told him, trying to get past.

"Names, uH, tAVRIS…" The other said, voice swapping painfully between quiet and loud.

Nepeta looked at Tavris, seeing the poor… Kid, was clearly in pain, before picking Tavris up and carrying Tavris to the others.

Sollux looked at Erisol, before he picked him up, just like Nepeta had, and carried him over his shoulder like a bag.

"PUT ME DOWWN!" Erisol shouted angrily, trying to get free.

"nope. wwe need to figure thith out." He said, carrying the kid like a sack of potatoes. Wait there's an E in Potatoes? Why?

 **Back with the others.**

Everyone remaining watched as Sollux and Nepeta brought two Kids to them, one being placed carefully, the other dropped on his head.

Soon after, Eridan and Feferi burst out of the water, Feferi coughing up water as she emerged once again, Eridan just spitting it out with a practiced motion. On Eridan's back was a small girl clinging on for dear life.

"you can get off noww." He said, trying to pull her off. The girl clung to his back more.

"Come on, get off now!" Feferi said cheerily, pulling the girl off easily. "T)(ere we go!"

Equius looked at the three kids in front of him, before pulling out the pointy shadesthatweren'tthereanymorewheredidtheygo?!


End file.
